


Boys Need Love, Too

by BottomlessAbyss



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work, friends with benefits if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomlessAbyss/pseuds/BottomlessAbyss
Summary: "Have you ever made love before?" It wasn’t your ordinary topic to discuss while drunk, or perhaps it was.





	Boys Need Love, Too

“Have you ever made love before?”

It wasn’t your ordinary topic to discuss while drunk, or perhaps it was. Takanori wasn’t sure and honestly, he didn’t care. Should it matter when your occupation was fucking for a living and getting paid for it? Kouyou made a pretty good living off of looking stunning doing what he did best for however long it’s been, but Takanori remembered being told that it was for quite a long while. He was seasoned, knew the in and outs like the back of his hand and took Takanori under his wing when he had been nothing more but an anxious ball of nerves and nausea before walking on set in front of too many sets of eyes in the skimpiest getup, patient to wait on him hand and foot with promises to stop if it were too much. To this day, a part of him was relieved that Kouyou was his first camera partner. It paved a way for an unlikely friendship if they had met any other way.

“What difference does it make when you fuck in front of a camera for a living?” Takanori questioned, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his winter jacket after adjusting his muffler. He couldn’t complain about the money he made ever since becoming part of the lifestyle he never imagined himself taking part of. He just needed the money for schooling, nothing more and nothing less, and he promised himself that he’d only stick around until he had the amount he needed.

So he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why he still stuck around longer than he should.

“Of course it makes a difference,” Kouyou chuckled as he walked at a slow pace next to the shorter man , searching for his pack of cigarettes and lighter as they made their way to his apartment. “Fucking in front of a camera is, like… sport-fucking.”

Takanori's snort was immediate, paving the way for a bubble of laughter to pass from his lips as he regarded Kouyou skeptically with a raise of his eyebrow. “Sport-fucking,” he parroted, tickled.

“Yeah," He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, lopsided smile and all. "Shallow fucking in general, though, when you think about it. It's just seeing who can cum first. How deep you can go and just how much your partner can take it. You’re just getting off, but there's nothing wrong with that. It feels good in the moment, sure, and I'm not against it, obviously. But making love…” Kouyou trailed off with a thoughtful lilt in his tone as they neared the elevator, waiting patiently for the lift's doors to open before entering it and pressing the button that would take them both to his floor. He bit his lower lip in small thought, and Takanori found himself hanging on to that pause, waiting with intrigued wonder and not batting a single eyelash as Kouyou’s gaze fixated on him as he rested his back against the wall.

“Making love,” Kouyou began, beckoning to Takanori to come closer, and when he did he gently grasped his chin between his fingers, tilting his head back so their gazes met equally while his free hand settled over his waist, “Is when I want you to feel just how much I love you. You, that I want now and forever in this lifetime and the next. I don’t want to leave any part of you untouched, any ounce of you to not know just how deep my love for you runs. But in the midst of doing so, I’ll make sure to show you that there is no one that could make you quake and call my name the way I can make you do. And everyone else will know the same when I'm done with you.” he murmured huskily as his thumb traced over the parting of Takanori’s lips with care.

Takanori's gaze hazed as his breathed hitched in a whispered _oh_ under the pad of Kouyou's thumb, something within him conflicted between the flutter in his stomach and the curl of heat making a beeline for his cock. His throat worked to find a grounding Kouyou stole from him, leaving him speechless as a warm wave of arousal unexpectedly rolled over him in a flush that stung.

“Have you ever made love before? Or…that?” Takanori found himself asking against the trace of Kouyou’s thumb over his lips when he mustered the ability to do so. At the sound of the soft _ding_ of the elevator notifying them of reaching their desired floor, he flinched in startle. 

“Passion? Have I ever made  _passion_  before? I suppose it goes hand in hand, but,” Kouyou simply shrugged his shoulders, the corners of his mouth upturning with a small grin as he leaned to press a fleeting kiss against Takanori’s lips. “Never. I guess I haven’t found the right person yet.”

Takanori didn’t protest against the kiss Kouyou lured him into before the taller man reached to grab his hand and tug him out of the elevator with a playful ‘come on’. There was no need to when they had shared so many before. But as he followed after him, hands entwined, he couldn’t help but think that whomever would be blessed with Kouyou as their lover, the holder of his of his love to pour into time and time again, would be one lucky son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading my older works here from tumblr and kind of tweaking them in between working on chapter 13 for Only You, don't mind me! But porn star/sex worker Uruki being philosophical about life, love and sex was a themed drabble request I hadn't known I needed until I had it, and past me had the right idea of contemplating if she should make this into a chapter fic eventually. Maybe once I finish my other chapter fic I will. Who knows? Maybe this au will be my next project♥ Title inspired by Summer Walker's "Girls Need Love" because I was listening to this track on loop for the past few days.


End file.
